The Sevlows Pack
by TigerKit
Summary: Another RP I did on Feral Heart  . . Hehe! WE HAVE A WEBSITE IF YOU WANNA CHECK IT OUT ITS ON THE BOTTUM OF DA STORY! and umm sorry for the .com . . wouldn't show the website the website ISSSSS... thesevlowspack. wetpaint . com  without the spaces


**Another Story? Well I thought for a moment and decided to make this about my pack on Feral Heart 'cause I had such good times for the whole day. ^.~. Well this is my best story its un-realistic with the colors and everything.**

**Chapter One**

I ran and ran until my heart started pounding so much I couldn't take it. Patience is my name and I'm a blue and black one year old wolf.

I was born in a meadow as my pack was traveling. Rumors say I ran away from my pack but I never did. I ran to find a cure.

Pups and healers were dying from a disease. I was the only healer left until my mom and dad, the alphas, sent me to find a cure. That was over six months ago. I found a new pack in the plains. All of them are so nice. . . or so I think?

Well, the alpha is Blaze. He is a red and black wolf and he has no mate to be alpha female. Then his brother is BeoWulf. Beo is a blue and black wolf - like me. He is the beta. Then we have the three warriors who are also hunters. Nightmare, Head warrior, Proxy and Ferenia. They are all so. . . nice. Well not all of them. Ferenia has been rude to me and growling when I tried to help her! Well theres the pup, Saga. Such an adorable little thing. Beo looks out for him all the time. And I'm the healer. . . such a stupid job but I don't waste my time. I love my rank as it is.

My favorite spot is a tree that seperates the den. . . AND the water. There is never a time I have never went there.

I love my pack, the Sevlows. I'm sure they are very fond of eachother.

"Oh umm hey Patience. Why didn't you pick your own role?" Beo trotted up to me as I layed there in the grass calmly and looked up at him. "Because I choose not to. I could see it that he would pick healer and I'm used to it in my old pack." I acknowledged. His voice was as brave as himself.

"Oh. Kay cool. Glad your happy with your rank." He chirped wagging his tail. His ears perked up. I had no other chance but to say something back until Proxy came and ruined the moment.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She jumped up.

"Good. . ."

"Great. Thank you for asking." I said with good nature.

"Cool." Proxy said. Beo walked outside to Ferenia as I curled up. My ears twitched rapidly as they talked. Ferenia seemed extremely upset. Whimpering in her spot, something was up.

"What's wrong Ferenia?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She looked up at Beo. "Maybe I should get the healer. . ." Beo sighed as an excuse to just talk to me. Atleast, thats what I think personally.

"Something is wrong with Ferenia. You should help her." BeoWulf suggested as my ears stopped. "OK. Where is she?" I questioned.

"Follow me." So I followed right behind him.

"Ferenia what's wrong? Is it something from your past?" I asked her as she murmured something under her breath. "Nothing is wrong! Why do you care so much?" Ferenia replied with a nasty growl. "You have to tell me you can tell me anything! I am not as rude as anyone else here!" I lost my usual temper at her with a short growl.

She ignored me and walked into the den. I followed behind.

"Tell me what is going on! I demand to know!" I barked so loud it echoed through the den! I felt so good inside! Until I had to calm myself atleast. . .

"I am sorry for my attitude. Just please tell me." I bowed my head showing respect.

"None of your bussiness! Stop getting into my personal life! It's just an old _fake_ memory!" She snapped at me, almost grabbing a hold of my nose. I yelped and pulled my head far back.

She looked at me and her eyes started watering. "Oh . . . I'm sorry! I'm _so so sorry!"_ She ran to the corner.

I sighed and walked out to my tree. I was calmed down by the way she was acting.

The tree was like my own personal therapist to calm down! I'd never leave that tree. Well I would 'cause it's stupid to not.

Beo climbed to the top of a mound. The rest of the day seemed so calm and quiet.

I rested peacefully until it was time for dinner.

"Come on everyone! Time for some elk!" The alpha called out happily. I think that day was the best. I ate it to my little heart's content! I couldn't wait for the next day and I could tell neither could anyone else.

Except for Ferenia of course. Fearing her life over one minor thing. Shame shame.

**A -Cough Cough- and a -Cough Cough- xD. Shame I didn't get to finish the Roleplay but atleast I have a new pack! :D! If you want to check out our webbsiitttte... welll here you go;**

**.com**

**im PatienceSweetWolf and Beo is BeoWulf and proxy is Proxxxy or something like that. . . and Midnightrise is Nightmare and all. Please review! I personally think this is the best story ever.**


End file.
